The Beauty of Evil
by Lilian Portia
Summary: Madison Riddle now considered herself a ninja. She had successfully infiltrated the castle . . . Draco fully believed that her sole purpose for this visit was to see him, but he was quite wrong. Her main reason for visiting was to see Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On October 31st, 1981, Madison Riddle met Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. They coddled her as much as a Riddle or Malfoy could be coddled, and she cried as little as a Riddle or Malfoy could cry. As she grew older she was taught etiquette, flying, and combat. Combat was her favorite; she despised etiquette. Madison spent almost all of her time with Narcissa and as little time as possible with Draco, who always teased her and tugged on her long black braids.

When she was eleven years old, Madison met her father, Tom, for the first time she could remember. He was "Tom" no longer – he was Lord Voldemort, a soul residing in another man's body. The man he was possessing was very quiet, and Madison was almost as scared of him, with his narrowed, shifty eyes, as she was of her father. They went that year to Draco's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the pale, frightening young man was teaching. Madison was relieved for the first time that she hadn't been allowed to attend. Only Draco returned at the end of the year.

Narcissa continued her education, and when Madison turned twelve years old she was taken into muggle London. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy had overheard her ward singing and quickly determined to take the girl to her old vocal instructor, Mrs. Pherris. Mrs. Pherris was a slender old black woman who got directly to the point and didn't care for tears. She and Madison got on well, and the girl chose to place her vocal lessons before even her combat; Narcissa allowed her to do so happily. It wasn't proper for a young woman to spend so much time fighting.

One day, Madison noticed Narcissa fretting more than usual. Finally, when they were alone having their tea, she inquired curiously.

Narcissa sighed. "Draco," she said, drawing out his name in irritation. "has gotten himself into a spot of trouble – _again_. Apparently, he called a hippogriff a '_great, ugly brute_.'"

The raven-haired girl gasped. "_Merlin_, is the idiot all right?"

Rolling her icy blue eyes, the woman nodded. "He's perfectly fine. But of course, they're making a spectacle of themselves, so Lucius won't be home for a while."

Later that afternoon, the Malfoy males arrived for dinner. They ate silently, with the exception of Draco's whimpering over his gashed arm. Finally, Madison threw down her fork.

"Don't be such a baby, Draco."

She stormed up to her room, ignoring Narcissa's shocked cries. She was admonished strictly by the older woman a few hours later about her "serious lack of courtesy," then advised to go apologize to Draco before he returned to school.

"Lucius and I have already said goodbye."

She rolled her emerald green eyes and trudged to the commons, where the huge fireplace rested and Draco stood arrogantly waiting. She couldn't keep herself from mocking him.

"Aw, did the mean ickle birdy hurt you, Draco?" He glared at her as she came to stand across from him. "What were you thinking, you great blonker? You could've been killed!"

The blonde young man stepped closer to her, looking down threateningly. "And what would you care?"

Her eyes widened and quickly shifted away from his; she straightened her back. "I—" Her voice cracked. "I wouldn't."

He took another step forward. "Look me in the eyes and say that."

She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. Looking him straight in his stormy grey eyes, she said, "I. Wouldn't. Care."

He squinted, trying to read her emotions. Then he kissed her. Both turning rather scarlet, they quickly backed away from each other. They then hurriedly reminded each other of Draco's need to return to Hogwarts and awkwardly shook hands before his departure. When he was gone, Madison groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Draco sodding Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II 

Severus Snape was a very grouchy man. He came for dinner one evening and his youngest hostess stared up at him with enormous green eyes. He peered at her, frowning, and Narcissa glared and cleared her throat. Madison, blushing, turned back to her plate and listened intently.

Soon thereafter, Narcissa gave the girl some terrifying news. Severus would be taking charge of her for the weekend.

"But he doesn't like me!"

"Severus doesn't like anyone, dear, but he'll take care of you. Just mind your manners – and _behave_ yourself."

Madison blinked at her. It would be a very long weekend.

Severus, the potions professor at Draco's school, came to the manor to pick up Madison early Friday morning. He was wearing all black and a scowl. Madison nervously brushed down her violet dress robes and braced herself for the worst.

"Are you ready, girl? We're going to Hogsmeade."

Without waiting for an answer, the tall man turned and walked briskly out the door. Madison blinked, grabbed her clutch, and ran after him to the carriage waiting outside. They rode to Hogsmeade in silence, but when the carriage finally stopped, Severus sighed.

"I suppose you'll want Honeyduke's first."

The girl's button nose wrinkled. "I don't like sweets much."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Zonko's then?"

She let out a terribly unladylike snort. "I'd really rather not. I need a few things from the apothecary, though. And- " Her green eyes lit up. "Can we go to the bookshop? Please?"

The professor blinked. "Fine. But we're not staying in there all day."

At the sight of a small pout, Severus fought back a twitch that might have turned into a smile. After taking the girl to the apothecary and the bookshop, he knew that she was fascinated by potions. And werewolves. The latter made him grimace.

"Time to go to Madame Malkin's."

Madison groaned. "I don't _want_ to go shopping."

"Narcissa insists that you need new dress robes."

She crossed her arms, pouting again. "I just got new ones last month! I don't want to go, Severus, _please_."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, Madison, that is not for me to decide. Let's go."

An hour later, the thirteen year-old girl walked out of a dressing room in a brand new set of dress robes. Despite her distinct frown, the dark green complemented her wonderfully. Long black tresses cascaded down her back and her green eyes fixed on her escort.

"Won't this one do?"

He allowed himself a smirk. "Perfectly. He'll never know what hit him."

Though he said this quietly, Madison heard quite plainly.

"Who won't?"

He cleared his throat and his dark eyes avoided her questioning gaze. He looked at the witch helping them. "We'll take this one. Get ready to go, Madison."

She grinned and hurried off to remove the pretty, but uncomfortable, robes.

When she returned, he said, "Put on your cloak and hood," holding it out for her. "We're going to Hogwarts."

On the walk there, the girl was a pair of huge green eyes. She was afraid to blink, just knowing she'd miss something catastrophic. When they reached the castle, she stopped short, staring up with a grin.

"Come, girl."

Madison followed him, gazing hungrily around her until they stopped. Severus had taken her to the dungeons. She looked up at the portrait in front of them; a young woman with a dark complexion, black hair, and bright blue eyes smiled down.

"Hello."

"Hello," the green-eyed girl whispered.

"Kat, Madison. Madison, this is Katrina. Bezoar."

Katrina winked and the portrait swung away from the wall to reveal a cozy common room; it was decorated in what Madison recognized as the Slytherin house colors.

"It's so pretty!"

Severus grimaced and sighed heavily. "Stay here, girl. I'll be back later."

Her eyes had strayed to his wall of books. "Could I- "

"You can look at the books on the bottom three shelves. _Don't touch_ the others."

She nodded emphatically and he exited without another word. The girl pulled her cloak tighter around herself and hurried over to the bookshelf.

Later that night, the sinister potions master was dragging his petite ward to bed. She finally acquiesced, but looked solemnly up at him.

"Severus . . . How is Draco?"

"Draco?" The man looked startled. "He's fine . . . _Why_?"

She shrugged, but her face became tinged with pink. "Just curious. I never get to speak with him."

"Hmph." He turned away, looking smug. "Good night, girl."

"Night, Severus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III 

"Wake up, girl. Breakfast."

"Mnnn . . . I dun wanna . . ." Suddenly, the smell of bacon and hot cocoa reached her button nose; her eyes popped open. "Food?"

"Dobby brings Mistress her favorite breakfast."

"Dobby? Hello! Thank you!"

She immediately began her feast while Professor Snape steered Dobby, the Malfoys' old house-elf, out of the room.

"Girl, I want all of those book organized – _on the bottom three shelves_. I'll be gone until dinner."

"You're leaving again?"

"I can't baby-sit you all day – I have a job to do."

She frowned. "All right."

Madison's door shut and she sighed. She'd been right; it was going to be a long weekend. She waited a full hour before crawling out of bed. As she wasn't leaving Severus's chambers, she put off dressing and left her nightgown on. She regretted it the instant she stepped foot in the common room.

"Draco?"

He turned quickly and his eyes widened. "Why are _you_ here?"

Her green eyes quickly filled with fire. "I'm spending the weekend with Severus – _not_ that it's any of _your_ concern. What are you doing? He told me to organize the bookshelf today."

"_No_," he said slowly, as if to a child. "He told _me_ to – oh great. So I get to baby-sit today."

"Draco Malfoy, you great prat! You _nor_ Severus needs to _baby-sit_ me! I can take care of myself."

"No need to be pissed at me all the time," he said, looking downcast.

"I wouldn't get so angry with you if you didn't- . . . make me _so_ . . . _angry_!"

After a moment, he chuckled. "But you're just so easy."

She growled and stomped over to the bookshelf, yanking out tomes one by one and piling them on the floor.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

She paused, then set her jaw and continued her work. "No."

He rolled his eyes and started at the other end of the shelf.

Three hours later, they were finally finished. It didn't really look much different to Draco, but Madison looked quite satisfied with herself. She plopped down beside him on the couch, turned to speak, and realized how close she was to him.

"Draco . . ." she began quietly. "Why do you hate me?"

His eyes softened briefly. "I don't hate you. I just think you're a brat."

She tensed and averted her gaze. After a moment he nudged her. She peered at him to see him wink at her with a smirk. She let out a breath and laughed, launching herself onto him with a great hug. Suddenly, there was a slight nervous giggle. Dobby had brought them lunch.

Draco first sniffed haughtily at the elf, but Madison glared at him and he chose to simply ignore Dobby. The girl took their food from him with thanks and he disappeared.

"Draco, why are you always so mean to Dobby?"

"Mean? To the elf? He's an _elf_, for crying out loud!"

"I know, but . . ." she trailed off, sighing.

"You _are_ a worthless brat," he told her, shaking his head dramatically.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he rolled his grey eyes. They ate lunch in relative silence, though the brunette made her best effort at making the silliest faces she could. Finally, Draco burst out in laughter and she grinned triumphantly.

"Little minx," he muttered darkly. She just blinked at him, wide eyes full of innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Woo-hoo! I'm posting! Lol. I'm posting Chapters IV and V – I will be honest and tell you that I completely forgot I had this posted on I've also got this on **honeypotter . blogspot . com** if you'd ever like to check there. I carry this story around with me all the time, so it **is** being worked on, I promise.

Many thanks to Dr. Huff-Puff. Hopefully it'll start getting interesting . . .this chapter or the next. Hint: Enter Blaise Zabini. (Yum.)

**Chapter IV**

Later that week, Draco's eagle owl interrupted the tea Narcissa and her charge were indulging in. To their surprise, he dropped a package in front of Madison. They looked at each other for a moment in wonder.

"Well open it, dear."

Inside was a leather-bound journal. Her name was neatly engraved in cursive on the bottom right corner. Her jaw unhinged and even Narcissa was speechless.

Finally, the woman sputtered, "Well."

"Oh, Draco . . ." Madison whispered in awe, touching the book delicately.

Narcissa watched the girl calculatingly. "Madison . . . I think it's high time we had a talk about something."

Madison woke up with butterflies in her stomach the day Draco was to return for the summer; Narcissa appeared quickly to help her prepare. Soon she was waiting anxiously by the fireplace with Narcissa and Lucius, wearing her green dress robes and even a touch of makeup. The man winked at her and she turned scarlet; he smirked.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the blonde young man stepped into the room. His gaze settled on Madison and his eyes widened before sweeping up and down her appearance.

His parents stepped up to him. His father shook his hand and his mother kissed him daintily on each cheek.

"We'll see you at lunch, Draco. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Mother."

Then the two adults exited, exchanging expectant glances.

"I'm glad you're home, Draco," Madison said quietly.

He smiled mischievously at her. "I am too, brat."

She laughed, the ice now broken. Hurrying over, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the journal. It's beautiful."

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Not to me." To her great amusement, his fair skin grew a faint shade of red. "Come on, Draco. Let's get you unpacked."

The doll-like girl sat Draco on his bed while she neatly put his things away. When she neared the bottom of his trunk, he stopped her.

"Er . . . I'll get the rest, Maddi."

She froze and looked up at him, a grin slowly forming on her face. "What did you call me?"

"Er . . . Madison."

"_No_, you called me Maddi, Draco." She laughed happily. "You think I'm tolerable!"

He laughed too. "Well I still think you're a worthless brat."

She bounced over to the bed and took a seat next to him. "Tell me about Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Tell me! I want to know what _real_ school is like."

"It's just . . . _school_, Madison. What do you want to know?"

"Who are your friends? Who are your teachers? Is it hard? What's your room like? Are the girls pretty? What- "

"Are the girls pretty? Why do you want to know if the girls are pretty?"

She turned scarlet. "I . . . I just . . ."

"Madison, do you like girls?" he asked curiously.

"No! I . . . was just . . . I was just wondering if there were any girls . . . that . . . _you_ like."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would you care?"

"I . . . I wouldn't. I was just wondering."

He tipped her chin up so she had to look at him. "What would you care, Madison?"

Someone knocked on the door, then stepped inside without waiting for reply. "Draco- Why, hello."

The intruder had dark, curly hair and indigo eyes that pierced into Madison's. Draco sent the other young man a sharp glare.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

Zabini smirked. "Just wanted to know what you've been so cheerful about lately. Now I know, though, don't I?"

"_Cheerful_?" Madison asked in wonder. She turned to Draco. "What _have_ you been cheerful about, Draco?"

Draco growled and stormed up to Zabini. "Bloody hell, Blaise, what do you want?"

The girl's eyes widened, but Blaise winked at her. "Nothing. I'll be going." He turned, but immediately turned again. "Oh, but your mother did want to see you."

The blonde rolled his eyes and hurried out of the room. Blaise closed the door behind him and Madison shifted uneasily. The young man slowly stalked over to her, looking ever the predator after prime prey. He sat next to her and offered her his hand.

"Hello, darling. I'm Blaise Zabini."

"I- I'm Madison," she said, giving him her hand. She blushed when he kissed it softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madison. Where have you been hiding?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "I live here, if that's what you mean."

He was steadily inching closer to her. "Here? But . . . you're not a Malfoy . . . Are you a Black?"

"No. I'm a Riddle."

His mouth formed an 'o.' "Well. So . . . Are you and Draco . . .?"

"We're . . . friends?"

"Ahhh . . . You are really beautiful, you know that?"

"I . . . I am?"

"Yes."

Then Blaise Zabini kissed her. When she didn't pull away (too curious and attracted), he held her head in his hands and deepened the kiss. He gently moved back after a few moments and kissed her forehead.

"I- " he began.

Suddenly Draco was in the room with them again, eyeing Blaise suspiciously.

"Madison, Mother wants to see you. She says you have a lesson."

"Oh!" She stood and curtseyed quickly to both boys before rushing downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Madison avoided Draco for two weeks after that incident with Blaise. Narcissa, exasperated, finally had a formal family dinner so her ward would be forced to sit with him. Her excuse was that they hadn't gotten to celebrate Draco's birthday with him. The girl sighed at her, blushing, but nodded her acceptance.

"Go put on those new scarlet dress robes. I'll be up soon to do your hair."

The brunette nodded again, eyes downcast, and then turned toward the staircase. She immediately ran into Lucius and her face turned scarlet.

"Oh! I-er-I'm . . . Robes . . ."

He smirked but sent her a slight bow and gestured for her to continue. When Madison reached her room, she tried to regain her composure. The dinner wouldn't be so bad – it's not as though Draco knew all that _she_ knew. But he would find out – and _then_ things would get interesting.

The scarlet dress robes that Narcissa had insisted upon at first seemed much too tight. But, when her ward studied her reflection, Madison decided they were quite flattering after all.

"Beautiful." Narcissa had entered the room. "Come. Let's finish so we can go."

"Go? Where to?"

Madison didn't get to go out to dinner. Sometimes they had guests over. _Never_ was _she_ a guest at someone else's house.

"We're going to see the Zabinis. They already know about you, and Blaise is Draco's best friend."

It felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. Honestly – it would be hard enough to be around either of the boys – and tonight _both_ would be present. Obviously, it was just not her night.

Narcissa finished fairly quickly and hurried her to the big fireplace in the commons. Lucius and Draco were waiting and the younger Malfoy sent his friend a questioning glance. She averted her gaze.

"You first, Madison. The name is Zabini manor."

Using floo powder was not only something the girl was unused to, but also was probably a bad idea considering the way her stomach was lurching. True to her instinct, she stumbled out of the Zabinis' fireplace with a hand clamped to her mouth. She was quickly pulled into a warm body.

"Are you all right, Madison?"

A warm body with curly hair and indigo eyes. She nodded and they turned slightly to see the Malfoys entering one-by-one. When Draco saw Madison in Blaise's arms, he scowled and made his way over to the pair. He huffed and grabbed her hand; Blaise smirked at him and kept his arm around the girl's waist.

The adults exchanged amused glances, but said nothing. The boys led Madison into the dining hall after their parents. As further evidence of her bad luck, fate chose to seat her between her escorts and across from Severus Snape, who had arrived a few minutes earlier. The girl tried to spend dinner in silence, not to speak unless spoken to, as Narcissa had taught her in etiquette lessons. However, the meal was filled with casual, fiery brushes of hands, legs, and feet. The boys didn't seem to know that they were replicating each other's actions, but she was grateful for that. Who knew how far they'd go if they thought they were competing? As it was, Madison Riddle thought she would burst at any given moment throughout the whole evening.

Finally, everyone finished eating and, amidst chatter about some Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, the adults began saying their goodbyes. Blaise and Draco sent each other appraising glances then shared a brief handshake-turned-manly-hug. The blonde then followed his parents in flooing home.

"Madison," Blaise began in a low voice. "I-"

"Good evening, Miss Riddle," Mr. Zabini said, walking over with his wife.

"It was lovely to meet you."

"Pleasure," Madison answered with a curtsey.

They swept out of the room and the girl realized she was, once again, alone with the handsome Italian boy. Blaise took another step toward her and began to speak again.

"I-"

Madison stepped back.

"I should go; they'll be waiting for me."

He sighed heavily, brushing a hand through his hair, but nodded. Before she could get far, he took her arm and turned her around. Then he kissed her again.

"Just . . . Can I come see you some time?"

"Erm . . . A-ask Narcissa – I – have lessons. Goodbye Blaise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

When Madison stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, she was met with only one questioning gaze. She swayed on her feet, feeling overwhelmed.

"Madison, what are you keeping from me?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him one of her two secrets. But they were too important. She shook her head no.

"That's not an answer, Madison."

The girl kept shaking her head and began inching toward the door. Draco wasn't going to let her out of the room, though. He walked in front of her and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Madison."

"I like you."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Make that _three_ secrets.

Before he registered her words, she sidestepped him and ran to her room. He caught the door before she could shut it.

"What did you say?"

She stopped and turned around, but refused to look at him. Draco walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Madison, look at me." Slowly, she lifted her gaze from the floor and met his eyes. "You fancy me?"

She nodded as if it pained her to do so.

"Oh. Well then, what's this thing with Blaise?"

Her eyes widened. "I . . . I don't know . . ."

He frowned. "How do you not know? What has he said to you?"

Madison shifted uneasily. "He . . . He said I was beautiful . . ."

Draco's mouth fell open. "Did he? Anything else?"

"He . . . asked to come see me . . ."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to ask Narcissa."

He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Good."

There was a brief moment of tense silence as Draco frowned in thought and Madison worked up her courage to speak.

"Draco . . . A-are you angry with me?"

He growled and she stepped back, eyes widening.

"Not you." He paused uncomfortably. "Madison . . . . Stay away from Blaise. He hasn't the highest morals when it comes to girls. And I'll not let him touch you."

The girl swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Isn't he your best friend, Draco?"

"Yes."

He offered no other explanation; she had to give him a grim smile.

"Of course, Draco. A space bubble is in place, and he shan't even come near it."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. If he wondered at her easy obedience, he wouldn't mention it. No need to make her question her own motives and change her mind! He couldn't, however, resist a smirk. Her smile faltered and he stepped closer.

"That doesn't mean you can't come near me. You'll stop avoiding me now I know your _dirty little secret_?"

"I-" Her voice cracked and she nodded instead, fighting not to back away from him. His eyes held a similar predatorial gleam to Blaise's when the Italian met her.

"Good."

Their house-elf, Libby, chose that moment to pop into the room. Her enormous eyes widened noticeably when she saw Draco, but she didn't comment.

"Mistress says you have a lesson, Miss Maddi."

"Thank you, Libby. I'll be right there."

Libby nodded and snapped her fingers, disappearing.

"Pardon me," Madison said, curtseying to Draco.

He nodded and she hurried off to find his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Madison laid awake for hours that night, wrestling with her guilty secrets. Finally, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed to Draco's room. At his door, she debated with herself, but ultimately knocked firmly on his door. After a few minutes, he answered the door, looking grumpy. His face brightened slightly when he saw her, and he beckoned her to enter. She did so, trying unsuccessfully not to stare at his shirtless chest and messy hair. He shut the door and turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Something wrong, Madison?"

"Er . . . I have to tell you something . . ."

He raised an eyebrow. Hadn't she had enough confessing for one day? He sat on his bed.

When he realized she was still just watching him, he said, "Well sit down."

Biting her lip, she did as Draco told her.

"Draco . . . Erm . . ."

"What is it, Madison?"

"Well . . ." She took a deep breath. "Blaise kissed me."

Time seemed to stop briefly.

"What?" he ground out. "When?"

"Er . . . When we met and today before I came back home."

Draco could do nothing but scowl for a moment.

"I'll kill him," he growled, mostly to himself. Then his face softened a bit. "So do you fancy him too?"

"I . . . I don't know. Draco . . . he . . ."

"What, Madison? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh no, of course not! It's just . . . he . . . He put his tongue in my mouth, Draco. Is that . . . Is that normal?"

He pulled a disgusted face until he caught her horrified one. Draco sighed.

"I forget you don't know about these things. Madison . . . Don't let him do that again. You don't know where his tongue's been."

He was half-joking, but showed no sign of mirth; he tried desperately not to think about all of the places Blaise's tongue had been – including the mouth of his Madison.

"All right, Draco." She reopened her mouth, but shut it again as though she wasn't sure what to say.

"What?"

"I . . . I was just thinking . . . I'm glad _you_ were my first kiss, Draco."

He "hmphed," but felt his chest puff and a grin fight its way onto his face.

"Me too, Maddi."

"Draco?"

"What, Madison?"

"You never answered my question."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

"If . . . if that's normal . . ."

"If what's – oh . . . Er . . . Yes, Madison, it's . . . it's normal, I guess."

"Oh." She was completely taken aback. "But . . . why would you want someone else's tongue in your mouth? It's so . . . erg . . ."

Draco couldn't resist chuckling at the mortified look on the girl's face.

"So you didn't like it then?"

"I . . . it was . . . odd . . ."

"Madison . . ." He put his hand atop hers and she gazed solemnly up at him. "It's different with different people. Everything is."

"Everything?" she asked, confused.

"Everything . . . sexual."

There was a brief pause in which Madison blinked and pondered what all could be included in that category – and Draco pondered how he'd gotten himself into such an intense situation. Finally, Madison simply asked her question of the only one she could count on to answer her. Truthfully.

"Like what?"

As his mouth went abruptly dry, the blood rushed away from his face.

Licking his lips nervously, he stammered, "Er . . . Madison, I don't know how to say any of this to you . . ."

"Oh . . . Well then show me."

At this, he choked on simple air.

"_What_? Oh no. No, no, no."

She blinked innocently up at him, green eyes wider than ever.

"Madison, you've no idea what you're asking of me."

She blinked again.

"Then give me an idea."

He sighed heavily.

"Madison, there's so much . . ."

Suddenly, her eyes brightened in excitement.

"Draco! You could give me lessons!"

In complete opposition to her new cheer, he felt as though a lead weight had plummeted down from his throat to his stomach. He swallowed hard when she squeezed both his hands.

"Madison, why . . . What . . . Why?"

She became much more somber then.

"Because one day I will marry a wonderful, handsome man. And . . . I want him to love me."

He mumbled something under his breath that he truly had just meant to _think_. In his head. But she heard, barely, and sent him a questioning glance. He simply reddened and shook his head.

"What, Draco?"

"Nothing."

"No, _what_, Draco?"

He sighed again.

"I said that he'd be crazy not to."

Madison's eyes brightened.

"That means a great deal to me, Draco."

"Do you _have_ to keep saying my name like that?"

"Like what?" she asked.

He half-growled in frustration.

"Like . . . Like . . . Like you're bloody _purring_."

"I . . . Sorry?"

He dropped onto his back and thought for a moment, calming himself. After all, she _honestly_ had no idea what she was doing. As if the higher power of the universe wanted to prove this further, the small girl dropped onto her back beside him, and then gazed over at him thoughtfully.

"No wonder Blaise pounced on you. You're too bloody tempting for your own good."

"I don't understand, Draco."

He flinched slightly.

"Exactly."

"Draco . . . Really. Please?" she asked, after sending him a puzzled look.

He let out a low growl and cursed under his breath. Madison bit her lip, drawing back from him slightly. He sighed and turned onto his left side to face her. She watched him warily.

Draco wet his lips and slowly brought his right hand up to the girl's face.

He didn't even touch her. His fingers hovered just above her skin, and yet every bit of her was burning.

He gritted his teeth together.

She felt her breathing quicken.

He leaned in closer to her.

Draco pulled back, still looking intent. Madison stared up at him for a moment, and then she leaned up and kissed him. Almost immediately he jerked back and hunched over slightly.

"Go back to bed, Madison."

She blinked, then slowly stood.

"Is there something wrong, Draco?"

"No. It's . . . just late . . ."

She watched him for another moment, nodded slightly, and turned to go on.

"And Madison?"

The girl turned back to Draco, who was still sitting almost awkwardly on his bed. Uncharacteristic as his actions and words had been, he looked as intense as ever and spoke slowly.

"Blaise will not touch you again."

It was a threat on the other boy, not a demand.

Again, she watched him for a moment, nodded, and then left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _It's a short one, but I think it's gotten me past a bit of a block. Next chapter will be up faster than this one was, I hope!_

**Chapter VIII**

Things went along quite formally between Draco and Madison beginning the next day. At times, a heated glance could be witnessed from one or the other of them, a fact which seemed to please Narcissa, and even Lucius, greatly.

When Draco returned to school, Madison said goodbye with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and a nod. He nodded back and left in silence. Afterward, Madison begged her leave from Narcissa.

"Please . . . I feel ill. Couldn't I make it up tomorrow?"

With a knowing gaze and tone of voice, Narcissa said, "Do you miss him already?"

The girl blushed darkly and paused before answering.

"Quite."

"Good. You can make it up tomorrow. _If_ you can tell me Draco's favorite sweet."

Madison blinked but promptly replied, "Dark chocolate truffles."

"Good. This afternoon you will have a lesson with Libby in the kitchen. She will teach you how to make them. Until then, go get this sullenness out of your system."

The girl smiled and curtseyed before gratefully returning to her bedroom. Once there, she retrieved her diary and proceeded to enter the day's events to that point, pouting as she wrote about Draco's departure. When she finished, she put away the diary and sat on her bed, leaning back on her pillows to think.

Libby, the house-elf, appeared what seemed like just a few minutes later, but was actually a few hours later. She took Madison to the kitchen and gave her a lesson on truffle-making. The girl was astounded at how much actually went into the process, and when she ruined her first batch she nearly cried. She hugged Libby tight and thanked her for trying, but the elf assured her that it would have been unlikely for Madison's first batch to turn out right – and that she had better try again, or '_Mistress will be most displeased_.' Madison was as exact as possible in her next effort, and she rejoiced silently when they were finished nicely. After she and Libby had each tasted one and decided that they were acceptable, the elf asked her what she'd like to do with the rest.

"May we send them to Draco?" Madison asked.

Libby grinned and nodded emphatically. She retrieved a box to place the truffles in and wrapped it before giving it to Madison to owl. When she turned to exit the kitchen, the girl saw Narcissa standing at the door.

"You have been successful?"

"Yes Narcissa."

"What have you chosen to do with them?"

Madison blushed, but replied, "I'd like to send them to Draco, if you please."

Narcissa finally sent her a small smile. "Very well. Go on – and be sure to send him a letter with them. You are dismissed until dinner."

She had been writing all morning, but when she sat down to write to Draco, her mind went blank. What was she supposed to say?

Finally, she wrote simply:

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you enjoy these. I made them myself (with Libby's help, of course)._

_Yours,_

_Madison_

She bit her lip, arguing internally, but at last added:

_P.S. I miss you._

She sealed and sent it before she could lose the nerve to do so, then breathed a sigh of relief.

The next morning, she received a letter from him. It was nearly as sparse as hers had been.

_Dear Madison,_

_Thank you for the chocolates. They were delicious. In fact, I'm not sure I believe you made them, worthless brat that you are._

_Write me again. I'm bored of the company here._

_Sincerely,_

_  
Draco_

_P.S. I suppose I miss you too._

Madison was exiled to her room for the rest of the day for her childish giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

_Dear Draco,_

_How is school? I've heard that there are many students from other schools staying there for the tournament. Are any of the girls pretty enough for you?_

_Please give my regards to Professor Snape. He sent a potion for me, and it was very helpful._

_Yours,_  
_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_School is fine. I'd rather be at home - the idiocy here astounds me. There are some beautiful girls here. Are you sure you don't like girls?_

_What kind of potion did Professor Snape send you? Why can't you thank him yourself? You can't be that useless._

_Sincerely,_  
_Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_I do not like girls. I was merely wondering whether you would continue my lessons._

_As for Professor Snape, that isn't your concern. However, since I did ask you to thank him for me, I'll tell you that he sent me a potion to reduce some pain I was in. I didn't write to him myself because I was afraid to. So there; I said it._

_Yours,_  
_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_If you would like to continue your lessons, we'll have to do it when I come home for break. I won't return for the next holiday because there's going to be a ball held here. Mother says I musn't miss it._

_Why were you in pain? Why didn't you tell me? If this happens again, you will tell me right away. Is that understood?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_A ball? Does that mean you're going to have a date?_

_I understand, and I will tell you if I am ever in serious pain. But this was a very normal kind of pain, I assure you._

_Yours,_  
_Madison_

_P.S. Blaise wrote to me today. He didn't say anything of consequence, but I thought you should know. I haven't replied yet. May I?_

Draco looked up from Madison's last letter, scowling. The boy seated across from him, Blaise, returned his stare innocently.

"What are you playing at, Zabini?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean. Kissing her! And now writing to her!" His voice rose with every word. "Did I not explicitly clear that I want you to leave her alone?"

Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Mister Malfoy. Do learn prudence and save this talk for a private place. It is, after all, a _private_ matter."

This reminder of Madison's identity and the ghastly amount of trouble he'd be in were she discovered made him avert his gaze to the floor.

"Yes, Sir."

_Dear Madison,_

_Don't write Blaise._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

When Narcissa and Severus saw how being apart was now affecting the young pair, they yagreed that Madison could go to Hogwarts over the holiday. She couldn't be allowed to attend the ball, of course, but with so many children roaming Hogwarts, one more wouldn't cause a stir.

After another shopping trip (to Madison's despair), Professor Snape once more took Madison to Hogwarts and to his personal quarters. He left her there to pout while he chaperoned the ball.

She cried for the first half hour. Draco was upstairs at a ball with another girl. After she cried, she regained some of her senses. He couldn't have asked her if he'd wanted to, and he couldn't go alone. So that was that. Besides, she was at _Hogwarts_.

The music from upstairs was loud and clear, and she danced to it as she took out her nightgown. Narcissa had ended their shopping trip, which had begun quite typically, with a visit to a store Madison had never been in. She had seen it and normally passed by with a blush.

Lingerie.

_Why_ did she need lingerie?

Narcissa explained to her that, regardless of whether pretty underthings were going to be seen, young women should _always_ wear them. Something about self-confidence and _feeling_ beautiful. The same, she said, went for nightclothes.

Madison picked up the scrap of lace that was supposed to cover her bum and looked critically at it. Impossible.

She sighed, shrugged, and picked up the matching bra and chemise. It wasn't going to be a comfortable night.

Determined to enjoy what she could of the evening, she tiptoed out to find an interesting book (from one of the bottom three shelves, of course), and ran a bath.

After she got out of the bath, she slipped into the new clothes. Despite her reservations, when she saw her reflection, she grinned. The dark green and black seemed to suit her, and the lace hugged her still fairly new curves nicely. It wasn't even as uncomfortable as she'd feared.

Dancing again, she put on a black silk robe (also new) and returned Severus' book to its place.

It wasn't long before the music stopped and Severus returned. When he saw her in her robe, he raised an eyebrow at her.

In answer, she said simply, "Narcissa."

He nodded and then smirked, as if he'd had an idea.

"Would you like to go see Draco?"

The girl's eyes widened.

"Go see him? Tonight?"

"That's what I said."

Before he knew it, she was hugging him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said dryly.

He told her she'd have to wait a few hours, but gave her directions to the Slytherin dormitories, namely Draco's. He even gave her the password to enter the common room.

When she arrived, she nearly missed it, and was relieved when the stone wall she'd muttered to slid open. Having been warned (threatened, really) to use extreme caution, she snuck into the common room on her tip toes.

She seemed to fit in with the decor, and she smiled to herself. This must be why Draco had a fondness for green.

She didn't dawdle, though, and was soon standing outside of Draco's bed. His curtains were closed, and for the first time since her bath, she felt awkward. She was excited to see him, though, and before long, she found herself peeking through the bed curtain. She'd just caught a glimpse of Draco's white blonde hair when she found herself on her back, Draco straddling her and holding his hand over her mouth.

On seeing her, his mouth fell open and his hand slid away.

"Madison?"

"Hello Draco."

He blinked at her and moved away quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you mad?" she asked, her eyes wide as she gazed up at him.

She stayed lying down and he groaned, lying beside her.

"I'm . . . I don't know! How did you get in here?"

"Severus told me how. He even told me which bed was yours."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Did he," he said, a statement rather than a question. He looked over at her again and then cleared his throat. "_What_ are you wearing?"

"Oh!" The girl sat up, smiling again. "Do you like it? There's this, too!"

She pulled open her robe just enough to show him what was underneath. He choked.

"I . . . It's . . . _Merlin_, Madison. I mean . . . _Merlin_."

She giggled.

"I really hope that's good."

"It's . . . Why are you _here_ wearing _that_?"

"I just . . . missed you."

The blonde sighed.

"I missed you too. But you can't come to my bed in the middle of the night looking like . . . _this_."

She blinked at him.

"Why?"

"Because . . . Aren't you betrothed?"

"I . . . What makes you say that, Draco?"

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"That night, when I asked you why you were being so insistent. You said that someday you would marry a 'wonderful' man. I assumed that meant you already knew him."

"Oh . . . Er . . . Draco, I'm not supposed to talk to you about this."

He huffed and turned slightly away, but she continued speaking.

"So if you let on for one second that you know-"

"I won't. I swear it."

She sighed, uncharacteristically vexed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It's not fair that they told me and . . . It's just that . . . I think they believed that if you made the decision yourself, you'd be happier . . ."

"What decision?"

"To . . . To marry me. _We're_ betrothed, Draco. Since we were babies."

He mulled this over for a moment, expressionless.

"How long have you known?"

"Narcissa told me when she realized that I had feelings for you . . . After we kissed."

"So . . . these lessons. You wanted me to teach you to please _me_?"

She blushed, but nodded. Then she let out a small giggle.

"Who better? That is . . . I mean . . ."

Tired of her stuttering, he leaned over and kissed her.

It wasn't a peck, like the kiss they'd shared before, and it wasn't like the kisses she'd shared with Blaise. It was softer, more lips than tongue - and more sparks than confusion.

She kissed him back, and soon he had tugged the sides of her robe back. When his hands softly touched her chest, she gasped.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She nodded and he continued exploring her, although his hands never roamed lower as they continued kissing.

He shifted, so that he was lying half on top of her, and she gasped again, pulling away to speak.

"What's that?"

"What?"

She shifted awkwardly, and then brought her hand between them, not quite touching him as she pointed. It seemed to be part of him or his clothing, but she knew nothing of men and how they were made or how they dressed. And it was . . . _hard_.

Realizing what she was gesturing to, Draco started to move away.

"No, don't go. Just. . . show me."

He audibly swallowed.

"I-Maddi, it's . . . It's _me_."

"I don't understand."

"Do you know _anything_ about sex?"

"Er . . . No. Not really."

"Oh bloody hell."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Well it's a short update, but an update nonetheless. I'll do my best to update again soon.

**Chapter Eleven**

After what Madison considered a most gruesome discussion, she fell asleep in Draco's arms. He fell asleep shortly after.

They were awoken by Severus Snape.

"I trust you two had a pleasant night."

Draco woke almost instantly and sat up. Madison yawned and stretched before also sitting up, bleary-eyed. On seeing the older man, she gasped, blushed, and cuddled into Draco's chest.

"Madison, cease this nonsense at once. It's time for you to go home."

She pouted, but grabbed her robe and began to pull it on. The professor turned away after telling them to get their goodbyes out quickly.

"Er . . . Thank you for last night."

"Well. You owe me."

She laughed and hugged him quickly.

"Will you write to me, Draco?"

"You know I will. Don't be stupid."

Smiling, she said, "Thank you, Draco. Goodbye."

"Wait, Madison."

He leaned over to kiss her soundly, squeezing her left breast underneath her robe before he let her go.

"Goodbye brat."

She giggled and then followed Severus back to his quarters so that she could change and return to Malfoy Manor.

When the adults thought she'd gone to her room, Madison snuck to the edge of the corridor to listen.

"Did it go as planned, Severus?"

"Exactly as planned, Narcissa. The Dark Lord would be most pleased."

"Excellent," said Lucius. "And how fares the tournament _champion_?"

He fairly spat out the last word, but Madison couldn't think why.

"He's made it this far surprisingly well, but he won't get past the last challenge. Otherwise, he's as per usual – his _father's_ son."

"And Draco?" asked Narcissa; she seemed to wish to redirect the conversation away from the champion.

The dark haired man smirked.

"He is also his father's son."

They chuckled and began saying their goodbyes, so Madison flitted off to her room.

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you? Will you tell me more about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What's a champion?_

_I made you some more truffles. Just don't tell; I had to sneak into the kitchen to do it._

_Yours,_

_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_Don't ask so many questions at once._

_I won't tell about the truffles if you'll send me more. You're not so useless, after all._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

He didn't mention the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he sent her a clipping from _The Daily Prophet_ regarding the champions. There was only odd thing about the clipping.

Cut out of two pictures was the face of the _fourth_ champion – Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello lovelies. I apologize for the wait. I am currently working on Chapter XIII, but I have a small request. Blaise is being insistent, as ever, and I believe it's time to reveal his secret (or to begin the reveal). Any thoughts on what it may be? Please leave any suggestions as a review, or pm me with them, but only if you don't mind my using them. I have a few ideas, but I would like some input from you. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy!**

**((Er . . . also just realized that I've been switching back and forth on chapter title formats (so that this might be Chapter Twelve or Chapter XII). That drives me crazy, and I am so sorry for it. It won't be changed for now, but from now on I'm going to stick with Roman numerals. If I screw up and forget, feel free to poke me and remind me.))**

**Chapter XII**

Madison was naïve, but she wasn't stupid. Whyever she wasn't allowed to go to school, or meet new people, or read the paper . . . It had something to do with her father, she knew. Now she was fairly certain that it also had something to do with this Harry Potter – probably the same boy the adults were discussing before.

She scoured the article for information several times, but learned little. He was her age, and apparently also had black hair and green eyes. Perhaps that was common; Madison wouldn't really know.

But why wouldn't she be allowed to see what he looked like? What harm could that possibly do?

She couldn't fathom it, and primly decided that she would solve this puzzle, and she would do it without a fuss.

She would be sneaky.

Listening in on conversations did her no good. She nearly learned something once – but was discovered by Libby. It was time for Plan B.

Plan B was big, bad, and terribly exciting.

It began with Draco. She was fairly certain that she could get him to acquiesce to her, and the adults liked to make him happy.

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you very much. Would you allow me to visit you at Hogwarts again? We could continue my lessons, and I could even bring you more truffles._

_If you would like for me to visit, I only ask that you speak to Narcissa and Severus._

_Yours,_

_Madison_

His reply came the very next day, with a small package. Madison, Narcissa, and Lucius were at tea when the owl arrived, and the adults exchanged smug smiles.

Madison set the package on the table and opened the letter as delicately, but as quickly, as she could.

_Dear Madison,_

_If you bring truffles, you can visit any time you like._

_I've spoken to Father and Professor Snape, and they've arranged for you to floo to the Slytherin common room. You can do it any time, but check with me by owl first. It wouldn't do for you to be caught, even by a Slytherin._

_Be here at midnight tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

_P.S. You don't always have to bring truffles._

She beamed triumphantly. Lucius smirked.

"I suppose Draco has told you the news?"

"Yes. Thank you so much!" she cried, bouncing in her seat to keep herself from launching into his arms.

"Madison," Narcissa said sharply.

"I apologize," the girl said soberly, and became still almost instantly, but she still grinned.

"Open your gift," said Lucius.

Madison blushed, and prayed that it was nothing embarrassing. Then she did as she was told.

At first, she thought Draco was playing a trick on her. The box seemed only to contain a small velvet pouch, although, on closer inspection, the pouch had her first name embroidered on it. She peeked inside and promptly sneezed.

Lucius and Narcissa chuckled quietly, and Lucius blessed her. She blushed and thanked him, and then returned to her investigation.

It was floo powder. Her own personal bag of floo powder.

She was about to return it to the box, but gasped and set it on the table instead. Under the pouch had been a silver bracelet. It was quite dainty, but sturdy enough that she wasn't afraid of breaking it.

It had one small charm hanging from it, a dragon.

She thought for a moment about how to put it on, as it had no clasp, but Lucius solved this conundrum for her. He appeared at her side, knelt, and gently helped her. He had to enlarge it with his wand, and when it was on her wrist, it shrank to its original size.

"It's a charm, so that you won't lose it."

"Thank you, Lucius."

He kissed her hand lightly, making her blush, and returned to his seat.

Narcissa, smiling briefly, dismissed Madison, saying, "Write him a thank you letter before you prepare to leave."

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for the gifts. I will cherish them. Is there anything I can do for you to show my appreciation?_

_Yours,_

_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_You're welcome. As for showing your appreciation, we can discuss that later._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As not one of you chose to hazard a guess at Blaise's secret . . . I chose not to reveal it yet. My apologies for the wait; I hope that updating with two chapters instead of just one will make up for it a bit. ****I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII**

At five minutes to midnight, Madison tiptoed down to the grand fireplace; she would have to use her doe eyes on Lucius to try to get a fireplace of her own, but for now, the common one would do.

She had dressed in another set of new nightclothes and her black silk robe, and brought with her toiletries, and a blouse and skirt outfit for the next day. The only other things she had were her wand and Draco's truffles, which were in a box at the bottom of her bag.

He was alone in the Slytherin common room when she arrived, and he grinned when he saw her.

"Excited to see me, were you?" he said teasingly.

"Yes."

She wasted no time in jumping straight into his arms, and he, less reluctantly than expected, squeezed her tight and held her to him for a good few moments. Then he pulled away and looked at her sternly.

"We're going to my room. Don't make a noise. Don't even breathe until I say you can."

She nodded solemnly and followed him up the stairs.

They were in his bed with the curtains closed and a silencing charm up before they realized that someone was already lying in it. There were a few moments of the quietest but most creative cursing Madison had ever heard (even from Lucius). Then, Draco held his wand up, light unnaturally bright flowing from the tip.

"Zabini, what the fuck are you doing?"

The dark boy for once looked stricken.

"I . . . I just needed to talk to you." His face went uncharacteristically hard. "I see now that you're otherwise engaged."

Draco made no move to respond, and Blaise finally sighed.

"Fine. Goodnight. And goodnight to you, Madison," he added, his face softening slightly when he nodded to her.

When he'd gone, Draco performed a few spells to ensure their privacy before sitting back, looking triumphant.

"Now. About that appreciation of yours."

|\/|

They spent a few hours kissing exploratively, and even touching a little (though Madison hadn't gotten the nerve yet to touch Draco). They never spoke again, but settled in together slowly; Draco fell asleep on his side, with one arm holding her close to him.

When his breathing had been slow long enough for her to be relatively sure she wouldn't wake him, Madison carefully extricated herself from his grasp. She retrieved the robe that had made its way to the foot of the bed, and put it back on, tightening the sash securely. She had to remove the spell on the bed curtain (Draco had charmed it shut), but then replaced it once she'd stepped out. (Her overnight bag was still inside, after all.)

Next came the tricky part. She'd never been anywhere in the castle besides the Slytherin dorms, Severus Snape's quarters, and the few corridors in between. Still, logically, the owlery had to be in a tower, somewhere up high, but easily accessible.

It took her the better part of an hour, but her instincts were correct, and she finally found herself in the owlery. She looked around. It was cold, dark, smelly, and there were more owls there than she'd ever seen together before. She knew that some of these owls were those owned by students and professors, and some were there for the general use of anyone at Hogwarts who needed them.

Using Draco's owl was out of the question. Even if no one else recognized it swooping in at post delivery time, Draco would notice. Finally, she selected a barn owl that looked friendly, hoping it was a school owl, and gave it a treat to try to win it over. It worked.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please meet me today in the owlery, during lunch. I have a few questions I would like to ask you._

_I will understand if you do not choose to come, but I very much hope to see you then._

_Very sincerely,_

_MR_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Madison Riddle now considered herself a ninja. She had successfully infiltrated the castle, found her way to the owlery and back, and not one person other than herself was aware. Draco fully believed that her sole purpose for this visit was to see him, but he was quite wrong. Her main reason for visiting was to see the boy called Harry Potter.

That is, if Harry Potter would allow it.

Madison snuck up to the owlery in the outfit she'd transfigured into a school uniform, hoping that the ruse was worth it all.

Draco had gone to lunch, saying that he'd eat quickly; she'd insisted that he take his time and enjoy his meal. If he returned to find she'd gone . . . Well. It just couldn't happen.

But when she arrived at the owlery to find a boy waiting there, she thought no more of it.

He turned to look at her and she fought back a gasp. His eyes weren't just green. They were AK green. Just like her own. His black hair was messy, and he wore black framed glasses, but his eyes were still quite distinct. His skin was the same fair but freckled color as hers, and he was taller than her by only a handful of centimeters, with a slight but muscular build.

Still, Madison was puzzled. He and she looked extraordinarily similar.

So what?

"Are you MR?" he asked, cocking his head to one side as he studied her, noticing their similarities.

"Yes. Thank you for meeting me. I can't stay long, but I wanted to meet you. I . . ."

She paused, biting her lip. She _what_? Now that he was here, what would she say in explanation?

"Who are you?"

"My name is . . . Maddi. Pleasure to meet you," she said, curtseying.

Harry nodded to her.

"Pleasure. Why did you ask to meet me here?"

"I . . . I have to go. Thank you."

She gave him another curtsey and ran off, ignoring his calls for her to wait.

So much for being a ninja.

Back in the owlery, Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"She's _gone_."

A tall boy with red hair and a girl with curly brown hair appeared, the girl folding up the thin cloak they'd both been hiding under.

The redhead was the first to speak again.

"Bloody bizarre."

|\/|

She only just managed to return to Draco's dorm before he did, and she very nearly forgot to undo the transfiguration on her clothes. She managed, though, and was able to smile happily at her betrothed when he arrived.

He smirked at her.

"So eager. Did Dobby bring your lunch?"

She blinked at him, schooling her face into a blank expression.

"I haven't seen him Draco, but I was in the lavatory for some time. I took the opportunity to have a bath when everyone had gone."

Completely true, if not the whole truth.

"Ah. He should be back then. I'd suspected as much, and I told him to try again if you weren't here."

"Oh. Well thank you, Draco. That was very kind of you."

He shrugged.

"You can make it up to me next time."

|\/|

The rest of Draco's school year was fairly uneventful, at least, for Madison, who knew little of the tournament, even with Draco sneaking her clips of The Daily Prophet. It _was_ dreadful about the tournament champion who'd died, but what was worse came later.

Madison's father had returned.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My apologies for the wait; my power cord to my laptop died and now I have to pay $80 (again) to get a new one. Money is short, and sorority sisters getting married in June are many, so it may be a while. I'll do my best to keep regular updates, though.**

**Oh, and if you're missing Draco as much as I am, don't worry. Madison is too, so he'll probably be in the next chapter.**

**Chapter XV**

She found out a few days after the fact that her father had managed to return. The details were kept from her (as per usual), but Madison knew that whatever he'd done to come back must have been gruesome. When she saw him for the first time since his return, the first time she ever saw him with his own body, she knew she was right. He was more terrifying in this new body than he'd been when he was possessing someone else's – at least his face then had had a nose. His new face only had slits to pass for nostrils, and his eyes were blood red.

He grinned when he saw her. She nearly fainted, but still curtseyed and stayed silent.

To Madison's great relief, he only spoke to her for about half an hour. He asked her about her lessons, about how she was treated, and even about Draco; she answered as politely, but as briefly, as possible.

Finally, there was a silence so long that she thought he was finished with her. Just as she was debating whether to ask permission to leave, he spoke again.

"Have you spoken much with the Zabini boy?"

Madison blinked.

"Not much, sir," she said, biting back what she really wanted to say – _Why_?

He didn't repond, but dismissed her with a mere wave of his hand. Severus, who had escorted her there, put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a puzzling but reassuring nod. Then he escorted her home, silent until they arrived.

"You did well."

"Thank you," she said simply, but she was beaming inside. Any compliment from the surly professor was one to be proud of, because he gave them rarely.

Once again, he stayed to speak to the adults, and once again (channeling her inner ninja), Madison snuck back to listen.

Narcissa was quiet, and looked as though she was barely keeping her composure. She'd been that way since the news had come about Cedric Diggory's death. The men both looked grim, but they still wanted to converse.

"How did it go?"

"Well. You should both be proud."

Relief flooded the faces of the Malfoys; Narcissa even smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "for watching over her."

Severus looked slightly embarrassed, but he nodded to her and said, "I have as much reason to do so for myself as to do it for you."

"Still. I know it's difficult for you."

So he really did hate her. Madison felt tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly shook them away. It didn't matter if he hated her. It mattered that he had his own reasons to watch out for her, whatever they may be.

"Really," he insisted, looking uncomfortable. "It's fine."

After that they began discussing Draco (who was about the same as usual, but a bit shaken up over the death of his schoolmate); Madison listened only for a few moments before slipping up to her room.

_Dear Draco,_

_I need you. Please come home soon._

_Yours,_

_Madison_


	16. Chapter 16

**~*~ Chapter most definitely rated M; under 18, do not proceed. ~*~**

**A/N: Again, my apologies. I hope it's worth the (way too long) wait. Ooh, and if you're also following **_**Wanted**_**, there will be an update of it by Monday, 22 November.**

**Chapter XVI**

Madison was woken from a fitful sleep by a hand caressing her shoulder, and her face.

She woke that night to find Draco sitting on her bed; she slowly smiled at him until she remembered asking him to come home. Then her smile slowly dissolved into a frown, her lower lip slowly sticking out into a pout and eyes welling up with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"He hates me!" she wailed, throwing her arms around the boy.

"What? Who hates you?"

"S-s-" She sniffled. "_Severus_!"

Draco let out a low groan and rolled his eyes.

"_That's_ what you scared the fucking hell out of me for? Because you think that bat hates you?"

She nodded solemnly at him, eyes wide.

"He hates _everyone_!

"_He does hate me!"_

He groaned again.

"Madison. What do you care if he hates you or not? It's just Snape."

"Be-because," she said, still sniffling. "I like him!"

He blinked at her.

"You what?" he asked, as though it was a foreign concept. "_Snape_? Good Merlin, please tell me you don't mean . . . you _fancy_ him."

This startled her so much that she stopped crying.

"_What_? Of course I don't fancy him! It's _Severus_. I just think he's wonderful. And I can't come to Hogwarts and stay with him if he hates me!"

"Madison, calm down. What would my mother say if she knew you were behaving this way?"

The pout immediately returned, but her face hardened slightly.

"I apologize; I've overreacted. But . . . Thank you for coming to see me."

"You're welcome. If you wanted to see me, that's all you had to say."

"Draco Malfoy, this wasn't just a ploy to get you here!"

"Oh really? That's a shame. I was looking forward to your next lesson."

Her face went slack for a moment.

"My- my next lesson?"

"Unless you're . . . too distraught."

"No! I mean, I'm okay. Er . . ."

Draco smirked at her. Then he cupped her face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes. Please . . . Kiss me again."

The hand on her face moved to grab her hair, a little forcefully, and he leaned down to kiss her, also more forcefully. She made a noise in the back of her throat that neither of them had ever heard anyone make before, but he took it as the pleased one it was, and tightened his grip on her hair. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, hard enough to bruise, but she didn't care. It felt . . . _good_. Really really good.

She even made more of those noises that were so embarrassing, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to like it – especially if that hardness she was feeling again meant anything.

"Draco . . . Draco, please . . ."

"Please what?"

"I don't know . . . I need something . . . I'm . . ." she trailed off, groaning, not knowing how to explain how empty she suddenly felt, but raising her hips to grind against his in frustration.

He groaned at the contact.

"Oh bloody-"

Draco cut himself off kissing her, touching her, handling her body more forcefully than ever. More than before she met him touch for touch, undressing him as he did her, until he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of her black lace panties. He hesitated, looking at her questioningly.

"Madison . . .?"

She didn't answer, but raised her hips off of the bed, and he slid them off and threw them to the floor.

Then he just looked at her, as if he'd never seen her before. She would have been embarrassed if she hadn't been contemplating whether she was ready see his . . . _that_. She knew from their conversation that, at some point, _that_ was supposed to fit inside of her. And she knew from their lessons that _that_ was bigger than anything she wanted to be going inside of her. If she saw it, she'd know how big it really was, and then she'd have to think about it _fitting_ inside of her, which just had to be impossible.

Still, if he got to see all of her, she wanted to see all of him. So she hesitantly reached towards the shorts he wore. She'd been still for a moment, so it startled him a little. Then he just waited. She slowly slid one finger just underneath his waistband, and then looked up at him. He looked pleased, perhaps proud, and . . . maybe just a little afraid. But he gave her a slight nod.

She was moving torturously slowly. To pay her back for it, he slid his hand just as slowly down her front, from her neck all the way down to the bare mound between her legs. Then, before he actually touched her there, he took her waist in his hands and slowly moved to grab her bottom, lifting her up to her knees. As he did so, she got the nerve up to remove his shorts; these simultaneous actions caused her to lose her balance, and Madison was suddenly face to . . . _that_.

She gasped, and it twitched. Two inches from her face.

It definitely didn't look like what she looked like down there. But it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Just . . . way too long and thick to fit her! She knew it would be!

Draco bit back a moan; he hadn't meant her to fall. He certainly hadn't meant her to fall _right there_. She looked horrified, but he couldn't help but imagine her lips around him. Moving, up . . . down . . . sucking just a little, licking . . .

He let out the groan, squeezing his eyes shut. The lesson needed to be over. Too far. He'd gone too – _Ohhhh_.

She'd kissed him. There. Quickly and experimentally, but she had. His eyes snapped open to find her gazing up at him innocently, her mouth still nearly touching him, close enough to feel her breath.

"It's . . . It's really . . . _big_."

He let out a choked laugh.

"That's supposed to be a good thing."

"It is? But . . . then I'm too little."

Draco found himself chuckling; he let out a sigh and dropped to his back beside her.

"You are going to be the death of me."

When she didn't answer, he looked up to see that she was still staring at his manhood. With every passing moment, her eyes got wider.

"What happened? Is it okay? Are _you_ okay?"

Realizing what was happening, he reddened.

"It's fine – _I'm_ fine. I just . . . Er . . . That's . . . what it usually looks like."

"You mean, when it's not . . . when you're not . . . _excited_?"

"Right . . ."

"Oh."

Her face fell, and her bottom lip slowly stuck out.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I do something bad?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you were excited . . . and now you're not."

He felt himself smile at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Maddi. I just . . . I stopped thinking about . . . about sex . . . when I laughed. It happens – it doesn't mean anything bad. At least, not usually."

"Oh. Is that how you'd fit inside me? I think it might fit, like this."

"Er . . . It doesn't really work like that, Madison."

"Well how else is something that huge going to fit in me?"

"It just . . . It just _does_."

"But _how_?"

Draco sighed.

"_Madison_. Unless you want to find out the hard way right now, I suggest you be silent and lie down with me."

She blinked and lied down, smiling as she felt his arm curl around her; soon, they fell asleep in their silent embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I beg your forgiveness. I am a horrible, horrible, slow person. ****I've been having some neurological issues, in and out of the hospital and doctors' offices, etc. . . Regardless, I'm trying to scoot past my block because it has just been far too long. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter XVII**

She woke to someone clearing his throat. Feeling Draco's arm around her, and how much of her skin was touching his, she smiled and snuggled into him. They were naked. Stark naked. And she didn't bloody care.

He cleared his throat again and she looked up at him. Then she realized that Draco was still asleep – he wasn't clearing his throat. She blinked and turned her head, covering herself as best she could with her arms, to see who had woken her.

She gasped and then spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Blaise! What are you doing here?"

"Obviously missing out on all the fun."

She let out a frustrated noise and grabbed her robe, wiggling out of Draco's grasp – which was not an easy thing to do; his arm was like a vice.

When her robe was tied, she turned toward Blaise, her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you ever knock?"

He frowned, his demeanor darkening.

"Draco's avoiding me."

"Why?"

"He barely speaks me to since he found out about . . ."

He looked at her meaningfully and her eyes widened, then filled with tears.

"It's my fault!" She hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'm so sorry, Blaise!"

He hugged her back with a sigh.

"Madison, love, it's all right. Just Draco being possessive. But I need to speak with him. Can you help me?"

"I'll do my best!"

He grinned at her and ruffled her hair, to which she wrinkled her nose and did her best to flatten her hair back out. She turned back to Draco. First, realizing that he was still quite naked, Madison covered him with her blanket. Then, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. The movements and kiss woke him and he immediately began to kiss her back. She let him for a moment, but then remembered herself and pulled away. He glowered at her.

"Draco . . . Can we talk, please?"

His eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

"Because there's something I want to talk to you about."

He blinked.

"Okay . . ."

"Er . . . Actually, there's something Blaise wants to talk to you about, so have fun because I have a lesson."

She curtseyed and hurried to her lavatory before he could protest. When she got there, she closed the door, reopened it just a crack, and peeked out. It had happened so quickly that Draco was still blinking at Blaise. The other boy was shuffling toward Draco, looking uncharacteristically anxious. He sat down on the bed, then glanced toward Madison; she gasped quietly and shut the door.

This conversation should be private anyway.

|\/|

When she'd finished preparing for the day, Draco and Blaise had gone from her room. She sighed; she'd been hoping that she could at least get some clue as to whether the boys were speaking again. Not to be delayed from Narcissa, however, Madison hurried downstairs.

The day passed by fairly typically until tea, when Narcissa delicately set down her china and stared intently at her ward.

"Madison."

"Yes, Narcissa?"

"Do you like Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Narcissa."

"Your father thinks you might like to spend your seventh year there."

Madison blinked, her green eyes wide.

"My . . . _seventh_ year?"

"Yes. If you think you can handle it, we are to begin preparations."

"Narcissa . . . May I ask . . . Why not sooner?"

The blonde woman sent her an indulgent smile.

"The preparations will take that long, dear. You must sit your O.W.L.S. this year, to prove you are academically equipped. Meanwhile, we must acquaint you with your father and his hopes for you during your year at school."

Madison slowly felt her body turn cold.

"I see."

"Then you are agreeable?"

The girl bit her lip, thinking about Draco.

"Would I be allowed to see Draco?"

"Your betrothal will, of course, be announced before the year starts. So yes, you will be allowed to see Draco."

"Then . . . I suppose I am agreeable."

"Good."

The way Narcissa said it made Madison think that it probably wouldn't have mattered whether she was agreeable or not. Her father had that effect on people.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I simply wanted to apologize for being so abrupt the day we met. I had thought I would know what I needed to ask of you once I saw your face, but it turns out that your face told me very little. Still, I am grateful for your meeting me._

_Please forgive my rudeness._

_Sincerely,_

_MR_

_Dear MR,_

_Who are you? Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't remember ever seeing you before. Sorry my face didn't tell you what you wanted to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Madison. I don't go to Hogwarts, but I have a few friends there. That was the first time we'd met. It's all right. I do wonder, though; did you notice that we look similar? Are there many people that look like we do? I've never seen anyone else that does, but I have never seen many people. I mostly stay at home._

_Do you like truffles?_

_Sincerely,_

_MR_

Harry stared at the letter in his hand for what seemed like the hundredth time before re-crumpling it and turning his stare to the wall with a frown.

What an odd question. How odd this girl was.

_Dear Madison,_

_I've never seen anyone who looked quite so similar to us except in pictures of my dad, James. Lots of people have fair skin and dark hair, and even green eyes, but you have the same kind of green eyes that my mum and I have. Where do you get them from?_

_Truffles? Sure. Chocolate's always good, but it's not my favorite. I prefer hard sour candies. What do you like?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Madison laughed. Harry was so nice! It was weird, though. Where _did_ she get her eyes?

She would have just told Harry she didn't know, but she was curious. Could she have gotten them from her own mother? She'd never really given much thought before to having her own mother. Lucius and Narcissa had always been her parental figures, and when her father had come into the picture, well . . . Why would she contemplate _more_? But she _must_ have a mother.

Madison and Harry had been secretly writing each other for a while, and usually wrote each other back within a day, but she'd been sitting on her reply to this letter for two days now. She finally resolved to talk to Narcissa at tea time.

"Narcissa, may I ask you about something?" she said, shaking a little as she set down her teacup.

"Certainly," said the older woman, also setting down her teacup, and frowning.

"I was just wondering . . . And it isn't that I'm not grateful, it's just that I'm curious . . . I . . ."

"What is it?"

"Who's my mother?"

"I see."

"Er . . . . Pardon?"

"I knew you would be asking about her soon. Excuse me for a moment."

Narcissa stood before Madison could process what she'd said, and then she walked out of the room. After a moment, Madison faintly heard voices in a nearby room, and she realized that Narcissa had gone to discuss what her reply should be. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on the table in exasperation, keeping her ears alert for footsteps; Narcissa would have her head on a platter instead of the table if she caught her that way.

"I told you this would happen!"

"Narcissa, calm down. We've discussed this," said Lucius, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders and looking her in the eyes calmly. "We have a plan."

"He'll kill us!"

"Not if it works," Snape said from the fireplace where his head rested. "His plan will work best if she believes it, correct? Let's face it, she's a terrible liar. She can do as she must to please the Dark Lord; I've seen her, and she's flawless, even if she must lie. But she can't lie to anyone else. Tell her."

_Click, click_.

Madison straightened and watched Narcissa walk in. That had been some _long_ "moment."

"Fine." Narcissa sighed. "You don't know of her, so I don't know why you even ask. Her name was Lily Evans."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait; please bear with me on Harry's letters. They are probably the most difficult thing for me in this entire story. That in mind, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter XIX**

She still didn't really have an answer for Harry, and she couldn't well ask Narcissa if Lily was where her eyes had come from, so Madison resolved to find a picture of her mother.

_Dear Draco,_

_Is there some record of previous students at Hogwarts? I would very much like to see a picture of my mother._

_Yours,_

_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_Come to my common room tonight at midnight. We'll find what you want in the library._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

When she stepped out of the fireplace, she was expecting Draco to be waiting for her. She wasn't expecting Blaise to be with him. When she saw the other boy, she glanced at Draco warily.

"It's all right," he said. "He's going to help us."

Madison smiled and gave Draco a hug. Blaise then held out his arms for one, and when she glanced again at Draco, he nodded, but rolled his eyes. She snickered and hugged Blaise too.

"Let's go!" she said then, with a bounce.

Blaise laughed and put a hand on top of her head to still her. She pouted at him, and then Draco, and Draco knocked the other boy's hand away.

"Come on then."

The Hogwarts library was enormous. Blaise led the way to a section that looked neglected, looking apologetically at her when they arrived.

"We started looking this afternoon, but we didn't get through many," he said, and then piled several thin books in each of their arms. He took his own pile and they went to a table to begin searching.

"Draco?" asked Madison hesitantly. "Won't we get in trouble?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only if we get caught. So shut it for now, okay?"

She nodded, pulling a pretend zipper closed over her mouth. The boys exchanged an amused glance, and then they all began to leaf through pages.

It was half an hour before Blaise let out a curse. Madison jumped and then leaned over the table to look at the page he was on.

"Where is she?"

He pointed, and the three of them looked to the seventh year picture of Lily Evans.

"She's pretty . . ." Madison said quietly, staring.

"She's a . . . _Gryffindor_," said Draco, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"She was Head Girl," Blaise added, grinning, "and you look like her."

"Not really. She's got that lovely bright hair, and not so round a nose."

Draco took her chin and tipped it up.

"And green eyes. You do look like her."

A grin spread over the girl's face before she could help it, and she threw herself at Draco to kiss him in excitement.

"Oi, _I_ found her."

She giggled and leapt toward him for a bear hug; Draco growled and pulled her back. He took his pile of books and hers, and put them back on the shelf; Blaise took his, except the one Madison was still gazing at. After a short, whispered discussion, Draco picked that one up, put it in her hands, and led the way back to the Slytherin dorms.

|\/|

_Dear Harry,_

_I get my eyes from my mum, too. And I prefer sour candies as well! I'm glad we began our correspondence. Would you tell me more about Hogwarts? Where do you live when you're not in school? Do you like your family?_

_Please forgive the rush of questions; I am very curious, and I do hope you'll humour me._

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_I'm glad too. What do you want to know about Hogwarts? Doesn't your friend tell you about it? Do I know her?_

_I live with my aunt and uncle, but Hogwarts is really home. What's your family like?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to know about the teachers, and the other students – who's nice, and if anyone's mean. My friend doesn't talk to me much about that sort of thing. I shouldn't say, but I'm probably going to spend my seventh year there with you._

_The family I live with is lovely. They've always been kind to me, and I've had very good schooling and very nice things. I don't really know anyone besides them. I do know Professor Snape, but I am sure he hates me. (I like him, though he's so very grouchy.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_I don't know that I've ever heard Snape called grouchy, but it works as well as anything. I don't know why you like him, but he's always had particular interest in making my life hell, so perhaps I'm biased._

_Are you avoiding telling me who your friend is?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

The last letter he'd sent her was short, but school was letting out, so surely he'd elaborate more in a later letter. Madison wrinkled her nose at his question. Of course she was avoiding using Draco's name. She wasn't supposed to be corresponding with anyone outside her circle, particularly Harry, and if it got back, even just to Draco . . . If her isolation was by order of her father, she could be asking for more trouble than one friendship was worth.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow, it has been an exceptionally long time. To everyone who has reviewed this story – thank you, thank you, thank you! You keep me going. I'm implementing a new system to try to get these out faster for you; if it starts to be a long hiatus, feel free to review or pm me and remind me of how long it's been!**

**I wrote out responses to every person who's reviewed since this story was published; please forgive me if I've already responded to you, but I wanted to make sure not to leave anyone out. They were meant to be following, before the chapter started, but after seeing how long the list was, I decided to put it at the end. Please check it out if you've ever reviewed; I just want to tell you how much I appreciate you.**

**Chapter XX**

The summer holidays were passing by rapidly. Narcissa was giving her more work than ever, including all of her etiquette and "extra-curricular" classes, and Draco was giving her lessons of his own, though they seemed to have reached a temporarily unbreachable line.

At some point in June, Madison realized that she had not yet responded to Harry's last letter, nor had he written again. She sighed and sat at desk, searching for words.

_Dear Harry,_

_Whyever would Professor Snape want to make you miserable? I hope you might be exaggerating._

_I'm sure you'll discover my friends at Hogwarts, but, for now, I'd prefer not to discuss them. I hesitate to tell you that I'm keeping our correspondence a secret, as I'm not allowed to contact strangers. Please forgive me that._

_How are your holidays?_

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

_Dear Madison,_

_Believe me, I wish I was exaggerating._

_It's all right. I'll let you in on a secret – I've not told anyone I've been writing you, either._

_The holiday has been hot and boring. Do you get a holiday from school?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Madison let out a sigh of relief upon reading Harry's last letter. That he didn't push her to explain made her appreciate him all the more, and she resolved to get her hands on some candy to send to him.

She got the chance the next month, when she discovered that she was going on her first ever vacation. The Malfoys and Zabinis (and Madison, of course) were to spend July in Italy together at the Zabinis' second home. When Madison asked why they hadn't done this before, she received tangents that included words like "appropriate," and "ready," and "young." It was somewhat foreboding, but she couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of spending time in a new place, where, she was told, she could have more freedom to show her face. Not to mention that they planned to celebrate her birthday there.

She had continued her correspondence with Harry, talking about the contents of her lessons, and learning more about Hogwarts from him. It was more difficult to keep their letters secret in Italy, but, by now, Madison had a lot of sneaking ninja experience.

Blaise and Draco had managed to maintain their friendship, and that helped – especially when Blaise, who could clearly tell she was up to something, distracted Draco for hours with quidditch and debates.

It was on a day like this that she found Pellegrino's. It was a small candy shop tucked in between a row of townhouses, and she almost didn't go in, uncertain of what type of shop it was. She was glad she entered after all, upon the discovery of truffles that would be perfect for Draco, and candies she knew she and Harry would both love.

She sent Harry's to him right away.

_Dear Harry,_

_I saw these in a shop on holiday, and I thought you might like them. Tell me how they are – I'm saving mine for a birthday treat._

_When's your birthday?_

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

She thought no more of the nonchalant message until she received his eerie reply.

_Dear Madison,_

_My birthday is July 31st. When is yours?_

_Thanks for the candy. It will be a great birthday treat for both of us._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Madison blinked at the parchment in her hand and plopped onto her bed.

Something was not right.

She managed the strength to reply later that evening.

_Dear Harry,_

_You're welcome._

_May I ask, who is your mother?_

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**dangermouse92, .love, Hikari, anonymous, sweetcandy apple, Lyra Waterflame, PomegranateLotion, Bianca, Dr. Huff-Puff**: Thank you all so so so so so so so much, I hope if you've kept up that it's stayed interesting for you!

**DevilToBeLoved**: Aw, I'm so glad it was worth it! It's the worst to spend ages reading something that isn't! I hope it continues to be worth it for you to keep up.

**alexandria19**: Soon, my lovely! Do you have any guesses? I'd love to hear, if you do. I'll try to get more into Blaise and his relationship with them- and of course his secret- soon. J

**GabbyIsEgoista**: So glad to make you laugh! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

**destielporn**: Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you're interested; I would love to know your guess! Thank you, the girls' weddings were lovely – but thankfully over! J

**Emma**: Aw, thank you. And . . . spoilers! Hehe. Hopefully, I can get more into Blaise's secret soon!

**kristi**: Thank you! The owls are so much fun, but they can be pretty difficult, so it's glad to hear that you enjoy them!

**TwilightLuva8**: Thank you, I'm so glad I could provide a good story for you. I hope you're still liking it, and the way Blaise comes into it! (More on him later. . .)

**InsideMyRainbowEyes & Babi Girl –mandi**: Aw, thank you so much! J She is definitely interesting and fun to write because of how clueless she is.

**LovingBlackParadise**: Don't worry, she will be smarted up soon enough. ;-)

**granger-riddle**: That's my favorite part of her! She's so innocently horrid. I hope you've figured out their ages by now- if not, let me know, because I need to make it more clear. At this point in the story, they are 14, going on 15. (I could never forget about this story. It is, and you all are, 3 for me. J ) Thank you for all of your reviews!

**Sweet-single**: The friendship is still shaky . . . We'll see how it continues! ;-)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm considering moving my stories over to Adult Fan Fiction . net, so I don't have to worry about restrictions. However, I wanted to get your opinions first; either way will work out for me! So, thoughts?**

**bloodrose's dance: **Aw, your review was wonderful to read. It made me really think about some things, which I really needed to do, and I actually ended up addressing a few of your questions in this chapter. Unfortunately, I have been sucked into the 9-5 world, and summer doesn't mean much to me in the way of free time, but I hope it wasn't too awfully long of a wait anyway. Thank you for reading, and for the review!

**Chapter XXI**

"That girl is going to be the death of me," said Narcissa with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Relax," Lucius said, smirking. "All is as planned."

"All is not as planned! She's going to ruin everything! And they're going to be so confused."

"They're meant to become friends, remember? It will be fine."

She glared at him. "She's meant to make him trust her, not to become his _friend_. What's going to happen when she finds out about James Potter?"

He put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "If we have to, we'll tell her the truth."

|\/|

"Madison, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on a window seat. Thinking."

"About what?"

"My mother."

Blaise sat on the seat, facing her, and put a hand on her leg.

"She was so beautiful. Why would she be with my father? And . . . What happened to her?" She paused, gazing up at him with sad eyes. "I think he must have forced her. And killed her. He does those things, doesn't he?"

"I . . . Yes. But maybe that's not what happened to _her_."

"You really don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Draco's voice came from the doorway. He walked over, glared at Blaise's hand, but then leaned against the wall next to Madison.

"About my mother."

The boys exchanged a glance.

"Let's take a walk."

Madison raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but stood to follow him out anyway.

The three of them were deep in the garden when the boys exchanged another glance and began walking very close to her, speaking in low voices.

"Madison, you aren't supposed to know anything about your mother. Or Harry Potter."

She froze and stared at the two of them.

"What . . ."

"My father . . . _explained_ that to us after we found her picture."

"But how did he know?"

They raised their eyebrows at her.

"Trusting little thing, isn't she, Draco?"

"Too trusting. Madison, do you really have no idea?"

"About what?" she asked, the beginnings of anger curling in her stomach.

"That they read all of your owls. And did you _really_ believe that no one would notice Potter's owl flying around all the time?"

Her shoulders slumped as her face turned fiery red, and she pouted.

"No ninja," she muttered. "Stupid owl."

She abruptly stopped and turned to face them, a murderous glint in her green eyes.

"And what other secrets are you all keeping from me? Is there anything else about myself I should know?"

"Madison, look-"

"No, _you_ look, Draco. I want to know about my parents! And Harry, and Hogwarts, and I _want_ to have _privacy_, and control over my _own life_!"

"Well that's not going to happen!"

The three of them stared at each other in silence before Madison finally ran, her face scrunched as if she was about to cry.

Draco and Blaise exchanged an exasperated glance, and some choice words, and ran after her.

|\/|

_Dear Harry,_

_You're welcome._

_May I ask, who is your mother?_

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

Her letters had just gotten more and more odd. It was a simple question, but something in him rebelled at the thought of answering. It wasn't _that_ personal, but . . . it was.

Not to mention, his summer had just grown increasingly worse over time, and with Voldemort's return . . .

Perhaps it was time to let someone know about her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm thinking I should have mentioned that if I made an version of my stories, I'd probably get smuttier than I have been here. I didn't mean due to the current story itself. :-) Thanks for your input, though, and on consideration, I'm definitely leaving it here. If I decide to _also_ post on , I will let you know.**

**I'm sorry for the wait. I have no excuses; I'm just awful.**

**Chapter XXII**

Severus was at his desk, working on lesson plans for the upcoming year, when a small girl flew out of his fireplace and threw herself at him. He caught her awkwardly and wrestled with her fruitlessly for a moment, then sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, clearly crying, and he scowled.

"Madison, what are you doing?"

She mumbled something into his chest and weakly hit him with one arm. His scowl deepened, and he pulled her away from him with force he'd previously kept in check. She sniffed and blinked in surprise.

"Girl, I suggest you stop that at once and start explaining yourself."

Her face scrunched in renewed anguish, but she choked out, "I'm sorry, Severus – I know you hate me, but I couldn't stay!"

His eyebrows rose and, for just a moment, he wasn't sure what to say.

"What are you whimpering about?"

"Stupid! I'm so stupid! And I hate them all, especially my stupid father!"

He paused, brow furrowed.

"Never say that. Now, what happened?"

"They read all of my letters, and they know about my family, and it's a secret, and it's not fair! And my mother was too beautiful for my stupid father! And I want her! _I want my mum_!"

"Your mother . . ."

"Is dead," Lucius' voice came from nearby.

Severus and Madison looked to see him standing next to the fireplace, frowning, and the girl subconsciously gripped Severus' arms in fright.

She bit her lip, but said quietly, "That doesn't keep me from wanting her."

The dark haired man looked at her, his eyes softening. Then he turned back to Lucius, who was scowling.

"Madison. You and I will speak privately at home. Say goodbye to Severus."

Her eyes wide and voice quiet, she looked up at Severus, squeezing his arms tightly.

"I apologize for intruding. Goodbye, Severus."

He nodded at her and she walked over to the fireplace, traveling back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius arrived moments after her, offered his arm, and then led her to a place from which she'd always been banned: his study.

He locked the door behind them, and then, for good measure, silenced and warded the room.

"Sit."

She sat in one of the chairs across from his desk, staring up at him. He paced for a moment, glaring at her, and then sat down at the desk. Then he glared at her for another few moments.

"Madison, you are fifteen years old. You are too near adulthood to behave this way, and you will have to be punished. What do you think a proper punishment would be?"

How was she supposed to know? If she suggested something too light, she would be berated, and if she suggested something too harsh . . . Well, he'd probably take the suggestion.

"Whatever you like, Sir."

The corner of his mouth curved upward slightly, and he said, "That's a better attitude. Perhaps we'll return to this discussion. First, I'm going to tell you about your family."

Her eyes widened hopefully, and she opened her mouth, but he held up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"You know what your father is capable of, Madison. We have never kept that from you. You are aware that if things don't go as he has planned, we could all be hurt – probably killed. Yourself included."

She nodded solemnly; the Malfoys had always made certain that she knew her father's true disposition, partially to ensure that she didn't get careless in dealing with him. If she messed up, they would take much of the blame.

It was why she knew her father had killed her mother.

"He does not wish you to know what I'm about to tell you. However, your ill manners have reached the point at which it's best to explain.

You know who your mother is. Your father, however, is not your biological father."

Madison's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"Your biological father was James Potter. He was your mother's husband."

She blinked a few times.

"Potter?"

"Yes. Clearly, you realize now who you've been writing letters to."

"My brother? He really is?"

"Yes. He really is." He held up his hand again when he saw her open her mouth, no doubt to spew dozens of questions. "He doesn't know, of course. And you're not to tell him."

The girl scowled, and he continued before she could complain.

"Yet. Your father wishes you to believe that you are of no relation to Harry, because you are going to lead the boy to him. You are going to do this by gaining his trust, and you are going to do that because he is desperate for family. That is why you are going to attend Hogwarts during your last year of school."

He spent a moment glaring at her, waiting for a reaction, only to realize that she was looking heartbroken, but resigned.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. Now about that punishment."

**A/N: Does anyone have any suggestions on how the punishment? I'm quite tempted to make it smutty, but, among several reasons, she's far too young, and that's not where this should go. At least not this time. Lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

He'd taken away her floo powder, and forbidden her access to the owls. She was to stay under Libby's watch, in her room, for the rest of the holiday at least. She'd asked permission to apologize to Draco and Blaise, and he'd smirked, but refused, saying that she could apologize later.

Either Lucius or Severus checked in on her every few days, and checked with Libby to be sure she was behaving. Without access to Draco or an owl, however, she'd spent much of her time either writing in her journal, looking at her stolen book of pictures, or reading.

She hardly realized it when September 1st came and Draco left for school. He hadn't been allowed to say goodbye to her. She did receive an odd letter from Harry, though.

When Libby brought it to her, her eyebrows rose.

"I thought I wasn't allowed owls."

"Only from Harry Potter, Miss Maddi. I'm to take your reply so Mistress Malfoy can approve of it."

"I see."

_Dear Madison,_

_I would like to meet you again. Could you get away October 5th? We have a Hogsmeade weekend, and there's someone I'd like you to meet._

_Let me know as soon as you can,_

_Harry_

Madison looked quizzically at Libby, who smiled at her.

"Mistress Malfoy says Miss is to meet Harry Potter in Hogsmeade. She says Miss can see Master Draco and Master Blaise, too."

_Dear Harry,_

_Name the time and place, and I will be there._

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

|\/|

They were to meet in the Hog's Head, which Narcissa explained to her was for the best, because the Hogwarts children tended to avoid it. Madison entered with her cloak on and hood up, looking around for Harry.

She caught his eye and headed over to the small table where he was seated with another hooded figure. When she sat down, Harry smiled at her, and, as she and the other person were facing him and away from the rest of the pub, they lowered their hoods.

She recognized him from the book with her mother's picture; she'd been studying it, finding both of her parents, and a picture of her father with three other boys, presumably his best friends. She recognized one of them, but couldn't quite work out why. This man was another.

He was gazing at her a little too fondly, and he let out a, "Merlin," under his breath.

"Sirius," she whispered, without having intended to.

His eyebrows rose, and his face grew amused. "How did you know, princess?"

"I . . . Harry?"

Her brother was looking lost, and shrugged. "He's . . . my godfather."

Her eyes shining, she looked back to Sirius, who looked anxious. "How did you recognize me, girl? Who's your family?"

"I . . . I haven't got any family. And I saw you, in a book."

"A book?"

"It's a Hogwarts book, one with the students – a yearbook."

"Ah, I see. So you don't know . . ."

He exchanged another glance with Harry, who shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Know what?"

Sirius grinned at her. "Nothing, love. So you don't have family, eh? Who do you stay with then?"

"Er, no one. I mean, someone, but, er. I can't say."

"It's a secret?"

"Yes. No. I mean . . . Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I can't explain."

They sat in tense silence for a moment, and then Madison said quietly, "Harry? Would you . . . What were . . . your parents like?"

The man and boy exchanged yet another glance, and Harry shrugged slightly. "Sirius could tell you more about them than I can, Madison. I never really got to know them."

She turned wide, hopeful eyes to the man beside her, and he smiled wistfully. He told her about her father, and how they'd always get up to lots of trouble in school. Sirius said James had loved Lily from the moment he saw her, but that it took her a while to come around. He said she was smart, and beautiful, and kind – just like Madison had already known she must have been.

It was far too soon when Madison instinctively felt that she hadn't much time left with them. Her eyes began to dart around, and then she looked at Harry with piercing, tear-filled eyes.

"Harry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I never should've- I- don't write to me anymore. Just please, forgive me, and don't you dare write to me _ever again_."

Harry's brow furrowed, and then his eyes rose, looking behind her. She felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Time to go," a low voice said, and the hands pulled her up.

"Goodbye," she said softly, before the two cloaked young men escorted her out.

She looked back once, tears rolling down her cheeks, to see Harry and Sirius looking back in shock.

Harry couldn't see under their hoods, but, when Madison turned back, he caught a glint of unmistakable white-blonde hair.

"Sirius?"

"It was her. I'm sure of it."

"Malfoy. She-" He looked up at Sirius with a determined gleam in his eye. "You better go before everyone else gets here. But I'm going to talk to Dobby. He was the Malfoys' house-elf- I bet he knows her."

|\/|

Blaise and Draco took the girl to a place out of the way of the road, between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Then they threw back their hoods, and Blaise took his cloak off and spread it on the ground so that they could sit. Madison sat with them warily.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and ran away."

"Nevermind that," Draco said, scowling. "Are you mad? What were you thinking of, telling him that? You know you're supposed to keep writing to him – and he's paranoid, as it is."

Her lip began to quiver, just a bit- just enough for the boys to shift uncomfortably.

"I know, but . . . I couldn't . . . Draco, he's my twin brother."

"I know. But you barely know him anyway. And we can't change the way things are."

"I'm sorry, Madison. But Draco's right."

She nodded, lower lip sticking out, and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Madison, would you like to stay with me tonight?"

She didn't look up at him, but nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just fyi, the events from the end of _Order of the Phoenix_ through _Deathly Hallows_ are going to remain mostly the same throughout this story. The main differences you will notice will be that many of the main characters that died will not – because why must they? Isn't there enough angst without it? - and the Epilogue is completely ignored.**

**Chapter XXIV**

She knew she'd be in trouble, but she hadn't anticipated _him_.

Narcissa had made her write Harry the next day, telling him that she was only joking, and asking him to please continue to write her. Her hands shook as she did it, and she couldn't fix the tear-stain she'd accidentally made, but the letter was sent, and the correspondence continued.

Otherwise, she wasn't allowed any more time with Draco or Blaise, and returned to spending her days in her room and with Narcissa, studying like mad for her O.W.L.s. She was to be tested on every available subject, and do extra examinations for Narcissa's approval (such as etiquette and combat), so the weeks, and then months passed by quickly.

Draco came home a few times, but they didn't speak much. They were still a bit angry with each other, though she always slept in his arms when he was home.

When the school year and exams had come and gone, she and Draco were brought downstairs to find a meeting taking place in their dining room. _He_ was there, she saw, and froze in the doorway.

"Madison, my daughter. Come to me."

She was sure they could all hear her heart thumping in her chest as she walked over to where he stood, at the front of the room; all eyes were on them.

He leaned over toward her, smiling – if you could call any expression on that face a smile. He put his mouth near her ear, and whispered in it, his 's's' hissing.

"You have been a naughty little princess. And . . . You are going to regret it."

He straightened and she stared at him, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Whose daughter are you?"

She blinked a few tears away and answered, in as confident a voice she could, "Yours, Sir."

"That's right. Whose will do you obey?"

"Yours, Sir."

"Give me your wand."

She blinked again, biting her lip, but did so.

When he directed his wand at her and said it, it was just a hissing whisper.

"Crucio."

Someone was screaming.

It took Madison a moment to realize that it was her; the pain was unbearable and everywhere, and no matter how she writhed, or cried, or begged, it only got worse.

Finally, she curled up in a ball, bit her lip, and waited to die.

|\/|

She awoke in her own bed. She couldn't make herself move; her body was just too sore, and once in a while, she felt her whole body twitch.

She was allowed to take her meals in bed, just for the day, but she couldn't really enjoy it, simply sleeping when it wasn't mealtime. After dinner, her door opened and Draco walked in, his face drawn. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Maddi . . . Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Feeling a bit better. I- I'm sorry if I worried you."

He let out a short laugh and wrapped his arms around her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

"Don't be like that with me. Don't be sorry. Just be okay."

|\/|

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday!_

_Summer is passing by so quickly. I can't wait for next year, and to start school with you. Have you received your O.W.L. results yet? I took mine a while ago, and I'm just glad I didn't fail any._

_How is our friend? I hope to see you both again some time, and to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

_P.S. I hope you like the bag; something about it told me that it was meant for you._

Harry cocked his head to the side, examining the messenger bag his sister had sent him. As far as he could tell, it was just an ordinary bag, albeit a quite nice one. He showed Sirius, asking him to make sure that it was charm and curse-free, and when his godfather returned it, he was grinning.

"That girl is going to get herself into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"It was clean. But this was stuffed in a hidden pocket - I almost missed it, and then it took ages to get out," he said, handing Harry a folded piece of parchment.

Harry unfolded it and looked it over, frowning. Finally, he saw tiny, almost illegible handwriting in one corner. It said simply, "Help Dumbledore. Be careful. Love you."

She was so odd.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_I wanted to add a special thank you to Jace's Shadowhunter Angel and everyone before who has this story on their favorites, or who has added it or me to story/author alert. I get those notices as well as the reviews, and I really appreciate them._

*****Warning – Adult Content Ahead*****

**Chapter XXV**

She'd never received a birthday present from anyone but the Malfoys until now. Harry had remembered that her birthday was in the late summer, near his, and sent her a small package. She opened it with a mixture of dread and excitement, and found a delicate silver chain with a pendant – a lily.

She blinked back tears as her stomach clenched, but put the necklace on at once.

A few days later, Severus joined them for dinner and stared at it. Soon, Lucius had raised an eyebrow at him.

"Severus? Something wrong?"

He shook his head slowly and returned to his meal. It seemed for a moment that he wasn't going to remark, but then he said, "It was hers."

"Whose?" Madison asked, though she had a churning feeling that she knew.

He scowled. "Your mother's."

Draco and Madison exchanged a glance and then the room fell silent once more. At least, until the dishes had been cleared and, instead of excusing Draco and Madison, Lucius rather abruptly said, "Madison, your father has given a new order. You are no longer to marry Draco."

Their hands immediately found each other under the table as they stared at each other in shock. When they turned back to Lucius, he sent them a grim, knowing smile.

"By his order, you have been betrothed to Blaise Zabini. You are to have dinner with him tomorrow evening, and then you will be staying with his family for the weekend."

That night, Madison knocked quietly on Draco's door. They had still been unable to spend much time alone together since Italy, and the time they had spent was mostly silent. They had both grown more withdrawn as time passed, their faces growing gaunt and their eyes haunted; each had their own reason, but Draco's seemed to be worse, and she knew he'd been meeting with her father and the other adults. He wouldn't tell her why, though she'd been able to eavesdrop enough to know that they wanted the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, dead.

Draco answered his door warily, until he saw that it was only Madison. He let her in and quickly shut and locked the door again.

Before she had a chance to speak, he'd wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Draco. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't fair! I like Blaise, but I l- I . . ."

He pulled away slightly and tipped her chin up, sending her a small smirk. "But you what, Maddi?"

She glared at him. "I love you."

He squeezed her against him again, holding her there for a good minute before whispering, "They aren't going to be so lenient with us anymore. We won't be able to . . ."

His words caught in his throat as she looked up at him with those wide green eyes, her chin quivering just a little.

"Draco . . . Then . . . How about one more lesson?"

He replied by kissing her, a desperation they'd never known before filling them. They moved to the bed, removing their clothes as quickly as they could without completely pulling away. It wasn't until they were lying on the bed and she felt _it_ against her, skin on skin, that they paused.

"We should . . ."

"No," she said firmly, and bit her lip. "Please? If we can't have each other for good, let's have each other first."

His eyes softened, and then darkened, and he nodded slowly. His hand cupped her cheek, as he studied her for another moment.

"You have to be sure. It'll probably hurt."

"Draco. Of course I'm sure. Please."

He nodded once and moved to lie over her, wondering momentarily where the little girl was who'd asked, in a panic, how it would fit. A small smile grew on his face, and she smiled back. And then he took her.

He was as slow and gentle as he could be, but the pain on her face was more than evident. She didn't let out a noise, though, even smiling up at him again when he was as far as he could go. They were still for a moment, and the pain in her eyes subsided and became contentment. She moaned quietly, lifting her hips a bit to signal him to move, _please_.

He lasted as long as he could, but it was still over too quickly. Fortunately, she was as ready as he when the time came, and he was able to hold her in his arms after, both sated.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

There was silence for a moment, and he said, "Professor Snape promised to watch out for me."

It wasn't really an answer, but that in itself told her what she needed to know – he was probably not going to be okay.

When she was just about to drift off to sleep, she heard him say lowly, "Madison?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_ Just wanted to say thanks to __**SwtTxnQt**__ for the favorite. I've been getting a little discouraged with the response on this one, so it made my day. :-) Hope you enjoy- and don't worry; it's always darkest before dawn._

_**Update**__: I've changed just one line, to correct the time-line a bit. I'd previously ended this chapter with the impression that it was winter holidays; I've changed that to reflect that we haven't reached the holidays yet._

**Chapter XXVI**

Madison and Blaise had both been ordered to dress nicely. She arrived just in time at the Zabinis' home in Italy (where they'd be having dinner before going back to his family's primary home). He was waiting at the fireplace to greet her.

She'd been separated from Draco since early that morning, when she'd sneaked back to her room, and she'd felt separate from her own body ever since. Seeing Blaise, and his knowing expression, she felt as if she'd crashed back into her own body and started to implode.

He _must_ know. Couldn't they all know just by looking at her? She felt her chin quiver minutely and then he was wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Madison. I am. I didn't ask for this."

She snuggled into his chest, letting his warmth soak into her.

"Me too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"It's my fault. It's because I got in trouble. You wouldn't have to marry me if I hadn't been so stupid."

"Stop that. It wasn't just that. Anyway . . . I was always his back-up plan."

Madison pulled away slightly to look up at Blaise. "What do you mean?"

"It's why we were allowed to know about you. I was the back-up plan, in case the Malfoys fucked up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Draco didn't think-"

"Draco knew about this?"

"It's what I had to tell him. Do you remember? Around the time we first we met."

"I remember. I always thought perhaps you were in love with him."

He sent her a half-smile. "Maybe I am."

She giggled and hugged him again. "I'm glad it's you. If it can't be Draco, I mean."

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Then he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her into the dining room.

"Dinner, my love," he said with a flourish, making her giggle again, and then he held out a chair for her to sit down.

He sat down then and they began to eat, even though it was clear that neither of them were very hungry.

|\/|

Blaise's parents were warm, but fairly aloof, and he and Madison spent the weekend mostly alone. Spending time alone with Blaise was comfortable, as they'd grown to be very close, but Draco was always looming in their minds. She hadn't told Blaise about their last night together, either, and she just couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

They managed to get through the weekend without any mishaps, and he kissed her hand before sending her home.

It wasn't long before it was time for the boys to return to school and, again, Madison was thrown into a flurry of lessons. It became clear that she was not only to learn the sixth year curriculum this year, but also the seventh, in an attempt to let her focus on other things during her seventh year.

Like leading her brother straight to his doom, and marrying the best friend of the boy she loved.

Madison was ill much of the time, with no comfort but the little that Libby could give her, and she was still not allowed to owl Draco. She could write Blaise, and if she hadn't known they would read her letters, she'd have written him, and to Draco through him. As it was, she chose not to write him at all, and the Malfoys had become so constantly stressed and out of sorts, they didn't force her. They did force her to keep writing to Harry, but their letters had become stilted and full of things they couldn't say.

Madison was beginning to think she'd never let go of Draco when she finally got to see him, which wouldn't be until the school year was over. She wrote letters to him and Harry, and even Blaise, in her journal, ones that she knew she'd never be able to send. They helped, though.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm your sister – really, it's true! I want to help you, because my father is not my father. He's evil and horrible, and I really hope someone kills him before he makes me help him kill you._

_Your father is my father. And your green eyes are my green eyes._

_Please don't write me._

_Please write me._

_Stay away from me._

_Take me away._

_I love you,_

_Madison_

* * *

_Dear Blaise,_

_I love you, but I'm not _in _love wth you._

_It's not you, it's me._

_Hold me forever._

_Let's all run away together._

_Help me._

_Love,_

_Madison_

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Let's run away together._

_Let's run away together and take Blaise, and go see Harry and Sirius._

_I think something's wrong with me._

_Help me._

_Love,_

_Madison_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **_ I'm sure this chapter will come as no huge surprise, but it needs to be done. I'll try to get the next chapter a little sooner this time. Much thanks to __**xXallegedangelXx **__& __**SitaRose97**__!_

_Also, as I near the downhill slope of the three stories I update regularly, I've been thinking of what to do next. I'd like to start brainstorming somewhat soon, so if you have any requests or ideas, check out the poll on my profile or just leave me a review or pm. Thanks in advance for any suggestions!_

**Chapter XXVII**

In early October, Madison realized that she needed to work up her courage and talk to Narcissa about how ill she'd been feeling. As with most of their chats, she brought it up at tea one day. It was the most opportune time to speak, because it was the one time of the day when they were alone together and not focusing on some type of lesson.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"I've been . . . I'm feeling . . . Could Severus please come visit?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at her. "Severus? He's busy teaching; you know that. Why?"

"I've been ill, and . . ."

"Have you? What's wrong with you?"

Madison shifted uncomfortably, setting down her cup. "Er, it's just . . . Vomiting, and, and my . . . er, my . . . I feel odd."

Narcissa appraised her for a moment before nodding warily. "I'll ask him."

It turned out that the following Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Severus was able to slip away to see her. On the few occasions during which she'd been sick and Narcissa had been unable to help her, Severus had been the one to do so. This was no different, and he was shown to her room and left there without question.

He frowned at her, but sat at the chair by her bed and waited for her to explain herself. She stammered for a few minutes before deciding to stall with something she'd been wondering for a while.

"You knew her."

He sighed heavily, but didn't deny it.

She bit her lip, but then asked, "Is she why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, girl." She looked at him skeptically, and he finally sighed again. "You are so like her."

She took this in for a moment, trying to decide if he thought that was a good thing or a bad. He scowled and leaned forward.

"Is there something wrong with you, or did you just want to waste my time with inane questions?"

"Er . . . Well."

After she explained the issues she'd been having, he stared at her for a long moment. Then he told her he'd return in a while with something to help. He walked out, and she knew he'd be going to talk with Narcissa. So she waited a few minutes and hurried to spy on them.

"Are you certain?"

"We'll have to test it to be sure, but yes, it is highly probable."

"Do you think it was-?"

"There's no way to be sure just yet."

"What will we do? If it_ was_ . . ."

"We'll think of something. Don't worry. The first thing is to make sure. I'm going to give her a potion to help with the nausea, and I'll find out."

Narcissa nodded, and Severus turned to leave, and Madison ran as fast and quietly as she could back to her room.

Could they have been any more cryptic?

Severus was as good as his word, but when he did his test, she still didn't know what they had been talking about. His face paled when he got his result, and he left her with more nausea potions and advice to simply make sure she ate and got enough rest.

|\/|

Narcissa came to Madison that evening, grim-faced. She sat down in the same chair Severus had used, and looked at her ward, her face looking pinched. Finally, she spoke.

"You're pregnant."

Madison blinked at her, her green eyes widening and mouth gaping open. "That's not possible."

"Oh?"

"Er . . . Well. I suppose it _is_ possible. But . . . It was only once, and . . ." She groaned and buried her face in her hands. It wouldn't have been so bad if her father hadn't had a sudden change of heart and switched her fiances. Then again, if he hadn't, she and Draco probably wouldn't have done what they had.

"Once? It was Draco then."

Blushing furiously, gaze averted, the girl nodded.

"What will happen, Narcissa?"

Her lips pursed, and then the blonde said, "Severus is making arrangements. You will have the child, and then he will remove it and keep it safe."

"Remove? You mean, like I was?"

"Something like that. Your father must not learn of this – you understand that, of course."

"Of course."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **_ I'm sorry for the delay; I am still working on it, I promise! Much thanks to__** Turquoise Waffles, CrazyRandomChick, timhart62, jigokunooujo, OrangeBears, Katara Melody Cullen, Rihimesama, **__& __**RikaMalfoy**__!_

_Just fyi, the names are all astronomy/star names; Altair is male, and Arista and Adhara are female._

**Chapter XXVIII**

_Dear Harry,_

_Sometimes I'd like to say what's really on my mind. What do you think Severus would do if I said, "Sir, you really are quite frightening"?_

_I think he might be pleased, actually._

_I've been wondering if you have any other family. You never talk about anyone. If it's not too impertinent to ask, would you tell me about them?_

_I hope your year is going well._

_Sincerely,_

_Madison_

* * *

_Dear Madison,_

_I would love to see you say that to Snape. I think you're right, though. He probably would like it._

_I'm sorry, Madison. The only family I've got left are my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I'd never subject you to even knowing about them._

_I hope you are well._

_Love, Harry_

Madison beamed. "Love, Harry." She held the letter to her chest as happy tears filled her eyes.

Until she remembered that she was to be forced to help kill him; then the tears came harder and more sorrowful.

She was so emotional - more so than she'd ever been before. It was no use dwelling on what was to come. The boys were right; there was nothing for it. What would be would be, and hopefully more people would live than would die. And maybe someday she could have her baby back.

_Their_ baby.

She had no idea whether Draco had been told, but she maintained a desperate hope that her father would change his mind about her betrothal and allow them to marry and be a family.

Somehow, she didn't think so.

Really, her father was a mad man. She'd always known it. They all did. But now she was old enough to realize how bad he was. How he should be stopped.

As long as Draco and their baby were safe, though, that's what mattered. And if following orders was the best way to ensure that, then, she supposed, with a distraught sigh, so be it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you aren't fond of your only family. Everyone should have someone. I hope you have good friends._

_Love,_

_Madison_

* * *

_Dear Madison,_

_I have wonderful friends, don't worry. Do you have anyone?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I have you._

_Love,_

_Madison_

* * *

_Dear Blaise, _(Narcissa had made her write him.)

_I'm sorry I'm unable to visit you. I have been rather ill. I hope you are well._

_Please give my regards to Draco._

_Love,_

_Madison_

* * *

_Dear Madison,_

_It's all right, love. Professor Snape explained the nature of your illness to us. We just hope you are well and take very good care of yourself._

_We will visit when we can._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

_P.S. Draco sends his regards in return, and asks your opinion of the name Altair._

Madison breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto her bed. He knew. _They_ knew. She penned a quick thank you note to Severus before re-reading Blaise's letter.

Altair? She wrinkled her nose and sat down to write a response.

_Dear Blaise,_

_Thank you for your understanding, Blaise. I will take care. How is the school term?_

_Love,_

_Madison_

_P.S. Tell Draco I do not have a high opinion of that name, but I wonder what he thinks of Arista._

At tea the next morning, Narcissa sent her ward a calculating look.

"Madison."

"Yes, Narcissa?"

"I like the name Adhara."


End file.
